Dvargr
General Overview A humanoid species renowned for their weapons, armor, fiery tempers, love of wealth, and short physiology. Mainly for their short physiology though. Physiology Dvargr appear to be a diminutive cousin of Humans, averaging at four feet in height. However, what they lack in height, the Dvargr (or Dwarves as Humans call them) have a broader, muscular build, lending them better strength than the average Human. A signature feature of the Dvargr is their long beards, usually braided to signify rank and social status, it is rare to find a beardless Dvarg, which is a sign of being untrustworthy. History Creation The creation of the Dvargr, according to legend, tells of the Great Father, who sought to create an empire that would last for all of time. To accomplish this, The Great Father created his children, the Dvargr. He taught them the way of the Forge, to craft tools that would make them an advanced society and the most powerful race in the galaxy. However, before the Dvargr could complete their training a calamity struck: The Great Father vanished. The only trace was his hammer, which he would never willingly leave. So it became the quest of the Dvargr to track down their god, hunting for any trace of their creator. Or so the Forge-Fathers say. The planet of Dvarrov is a hostile world, the sun burns the surface it faces. Once a day one half of the planet is in darkness, and the other half a hellish inferno. Over the course of a year the entire planet is cooked. This has forced the Dvargr to live underground, building an empire deep towards the planet’s core. With only half a planet to share, the many clans of the Dvargr began to grow restless and small clan-wars sparked up. In those dark ages, several Dvargr gathered together to search for their creator. They called themselves the Forge-Fathers, owing their title as a gift from the Great Father. They began to unite the clans one-by-one until the entire race was brought under their leadership. The council was made up of 10 members. The Dvargr began to prosper, it was a Golden Age for their kind. Civil War Three of the Forge-Fathers suddenly began to preach a new tale, saying that the Great Father had not disappeared, but had been murdered by the Forge-Fathers. This sparked a dreadful civil war. Seven of the Forge-Fathers gathered their armies and fought against the other three. Clans were torn apart and new ones forged as Dvargr had to pick a side. The war devastated many of the above-ground cities, the great plains of night laid to waste as the Dvargr used their mighty warmachines to butcher one another. Millions were killed in six years that the war lasted. However, at the Battle of the Heart, the three rebellious Forge-Fathers were killed, along with many of their followers. Those that survived fled to the asteroids, becoming pirates. Current In the wake of the war the Forge-Fathers kept their number at seven, as a reminder of the dreadful war. Dvarrov’s surface was a waste-land, so the Dvargr turned their attention to tunneling and space. The Dvargr have recovered from the civil war and have returned their focus on finding the Great Father. Forge-Sons and Forgers have launched several small fleets to hunt around the galaxy. The mercenary-clans have increased in number as the Forge-Fathers have maintained a peaceful-political stance. Culture The Dvargr culture is based mainly around inheritance, skill, clanship, and wealth. These achievements and social statuses are conveyed through intricate braids in a Dvarg’s beard. Each style has its own meaning to display a Dvarg’s achievements. To lose one’s beard is a disgrace, to willingly give it up is a dishonor that results in being outcast from all of Dvargin society. The heart of the Dvargin culture is the clan. Cities are made up of several clans, each vying to gain more prestige and power by having their sons become Forgers. Clans only grow, never shrink, and alliances are made to create bigger cities with other clans by marriage or gifts. Jobs At a young age Dvargr are trained in the art of the Forge, the heart of the Dvargin religion and power. For years Dvargr dedicate themselves to mastering weapons, armor, and machines to help expand the Dvargin influence in the galaxy. The most skilled of the young are selected to be tested for Forgers, the highest honor in their culture. Those who are not selected turn to become miners, builders, engineers, craftsmen, or warriors. Those that do pass the test to become Forgers begin to craft new plans to better the search for the Great Father. They are trained as leaders, given small commands and ships to scour the galaxy. After some time a Forger may arise to the rank of Forge-Son, one who commands many Forgers. Above the Forge-Sons are the Forge-Fathers, the council that rule over the Dvargin clans and keep them united. Dvargr women are in charge of growing the food, giving them great social power when the Dvargr wish to go to war. The females are often consulted to ensure that they would supply the Forge-Armies. Females rarely become warriors, though it is not unheard of and they are treated as equals when they don their power-suits. Mainly, they stay home and assist in building the Empire’s heart. Factions Factions are few in the Dvargr, especially after the civil war. Mainly united, the Dvargr are held together by their common goal of finding the Great Father, guided by the Council of Forge Fathers. Small rebel factions exist, though they left Dvarrov and hide on some of the many asteroids in the nearby belt. While scouring the galaxy for any trace of their god, the Dvargr that do not remain in the Forge-Armies often sell their services as mercenaries. Specific mercenary-clans exist, those that send tributes back to Dvarrov and are paid to keep a watch out for signs of the Great Father. The mercenary-clans are the bread-and-butter for the weapon and armor smiths on Dvarrov, as they need constant repairs and upgrades to remain ahead of the game. Foreign Trade As the Dvargr are renowned for their crafts they are approached by many factions to upgrade or create new weapons, armor, mechs, or even whole armies. The planet has become a giant forge, thosuands of Dvargr crafting at their stations to fulfill contracts with foreign governments. Category:Races